Someone Save Me
by Knitted-Teddy
Summary: Gokudera is abused by his dad after his mom dies. Yamamoto slowly tries to save him. Rewritten from my old account 8059, please read if you read my old one! yaoi yamagoku rXr m for abuse, and stuff maybe later on OOC AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm re-writing this story from my first time writing it in my old account : LM.C4eva

So please enjoy and tell me what you think!

Its kind of an Alternate Universe thingy. Means, no Mafia 8( oh well ((and for those of you who complain about it every time, just for you, IM PUTTING AT THE BEGENNING OF THE CHAPTER!)) and I have spell-check now! Whoot! And about my spelling, when I was little I went to a school that said "Spell it however you want to, it will be fine" I don't do that any more, and I have learning disabilities and shit like that. So don't complain on that stuff, I'm trying to get over it okay. Its still hard.

Also, don't complain on what color I describe Gokudear's hair! SILVER AND GRAY ARE ALMOST THE SAME COLOR! GET OVER IT! ITS MY STORY, AND THAT'S HOW I WRITE IT! WHITE HAIR, IS ALLEN WALKER FROM DGM NOT GOKUDERA! So yeah, thank you!

WARNINGS: OOC characters, yaoi, abuse ((no complaining -glares at people who have complained- ))

Parings: hinted 8059

I don't own the characters, if I did, I think KHR would be more of an 8059 story only xD

Enjoy!

Chapter One:

((I'll think of a title later))

Freezing cold water splashed over Gokudera's body. His hair sticking to his forehead and his clothes. He looked up at the large man who wore an angry scowl. His clothes he had picked out for the day were wet and clung to his thin body.

"D-dad. Please stop. I have to g-go to school." He whimpered softly, as the water hit him in the face. The tub around him was filling up quickly, he tried to move away from the on coming water, his large amounts of belts causing the water to slosh around and make an awkward scratching noise across the textured bathtub bottom.

"No! I told you to get home right after school!" His father yelled at him, dropping the hose, and nelt down next to Gokudera's body. Taking a hand full of his hair. "But you wanted to hang out with your little boyfriend. Didn't you?" He glared at him.

"Y-yes sir." The younger Gokudera whimpered, he could feel the sharp pains of hair being ripped from his head. _How did all of this happen? _Tears filled Gokudera's eyes as his head was submerged into the cold water.

_((SORT OF A SPOILER? IF YOUR NOT THAT FAR YET))_

_Gokudera looked at his mother and smiled softly. Happy to finally be able to see her. His father hated the lady, but he never really understood. She was amazing and beautiful. He loved his mother, and that was all that mattered to him._

_Giggling softly, Gokudera walked through the halls of his fathers house, waiting for his mother to come, but she never did. He waited by the front door, playing the hem of his socks, tearing up softly. Standing up, he quickly walked down the halls towards his fathers room. "P-papa…" the small Italian boy whispered, poking his head into the room. "Papa. Why isn't mother here yet?" he asked shyly._

_His fathers plump frame was hidden behind his desk. His eyes narrowed at the small boy. "Hayato. Your mother was killed on the way here." He said softly, moving his hand in a way that Gokudera took to leave, but as he moved back, two large body guards stood behind him. Stopping him dead in his tracks._

"_P-papa?" He asked shyly, looking around, tears falling from his face. "M-mothers dead?" He whimpered at, starting to cry. "W-what did you do to her!" He screamed at his father, his hair flailing as he shook his head. __N-no… mothers not dead….__ He thought to himself, as a loud sob broke through his body._

_The large man walked from his desk toward the small boy, picking him up. He put the boy on his desk and glared at him. "Yes." he grinned. "She killed herself." He lied, knocking the boy off of his desk. "Now leave." he kicked the boy in the stomach as the large body guards came to drag him away._

_Over the years, Gokudera learned to control himself slightly better. Moving from school to school in Italy. But never being able to deal with the fact that his mother was still dead. He knew it was chilidish of himself to act that way, but he couldn't help it. She was the only one, who really loved him. She would never hit him, like his father did. After the day he found out that his mother was dead, his father had started to hit him. Maybe it was his own fault. He was very young, and he did cry a lot at night. He would start yelling at his father for not caring about him like he did Bianchi. Then he would get roughly slapped across the face and kicked around a few times. It got so bad that Gokudera had to move out of the house for a few days and live with a young boy and his family from his school. Thought that still didn't stop his father._

_The day that he left his friends house, his father had picked him up. He drove down the street, screaming at him. He pulled into a dark shaded area and would beat Gokudera. That was when Gokudera found out that it was really his fault for being hit, but then again. He would never really know. Bianchi told him that it was his fault father was so angry all the time._

"_Gokudera. You know it is your fault father is so angry right?" She asked, walking into her half brothers room as he backed. Books and pictures had been taken off of the walls and packed into boxes. "He told me so." She smiled softly._

"_Bianchi, leave me alone!" He glared at his sister, rubbing his face softly, touching the still sore bruise. Though, Bianchi wouldn't care. She had seen father hit him many times._

"_Why, is Gokudera going to cry, because he doesn't want to leave Italy and go to Japan with father?" She asked, handing Gokudera a small teddy bear that sat on the edge of his bed. "Don't worry. Your mommy wont know." She said and left the room, but stopped and walked back in. "The reason, if your wondering. Is because you cry and you scream. He hates you. He hated you when you were born, he doesn't want anything to do with you. He couldn't tell your mom that, you were his kin, but, once your mom died he knew he could treat you the way he really wanted to." She smiled and left._

_Gokudera shook his head. "T-that's not true!" He screamed out after her, trying to keep himself calm._

Gasping for air when his father brought his head out of the water, his face was numb as he tried to catch his breath. Panting softly he whimpered softly as his father slapped him roughly across the face.

"Get to school!" He yelled. "Don't come home late. Your sister and I will be leaving when you should be getting home." He glared, leaving the room. Not wanting to see the boy any longer.

"Y-yes father…" Gokudera slowly drug himself from the bath tub, locking the door he tried to peal off his wet clothes. Finally getting off his shirts he drained the tub slowly. Drying his body with a towel, he opened the cabanet under the sink, opening up a small box that he kept hidden. He pulled out a fresh shirt, jeans, boxers, socks, deoderant. He finally kicked off his jeans and got dressed, hanging up his wet clothes, rolling on the deoderant, spraying himself with a small amount of colgen. He pulled his wet hair into a tight poney tail.

Opening up the door, he peared around, went when the coast was clear of his father or Bianchi. He grabbed a thin jacket, pulled it on, then pulled on a slightly thicker jacket, and a scarf. He tried to flick a few strands of soaking wet hair out of his face he sighed, it was pointless. But he couldn't stay in the house even another minuet longer to worry about drying his hair. Grabbing a belt and his school bag, he left. Winicing softly when he ran in the corner as he rounded it.

As he got to school he sighed softly. "Dammit, its freezing out side." He sighed softly. Looking down, he didn't rally want to be here, but what choice did he have? Gokudera walked to the front gates of the school, when his world became black or was it blue? And a fmiliar sent filled his nose.

"Hey there, Gokudera." Yamamoto smiled, then pulled his arm away from Gokudera's head. "Y-your head is freezing!" He said softly. "Its not good you know?"

Gokudera nodded.

"G-good morning, Yamamoto, Gokudear-kun." A fuzzy headed brunette said, walking over to Gokudera's side. He smiled softly at Gokudera.

"Morning, Tsuna." He said softly, then left the two of them. Not wanting them to see his bruisng skin.

Yamamoto watched as the small Italian walked away. He looked down at Tsuna who looked very concerned for his friend. "Wonder whats wrong with Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said softly. Looking up at Yamamoto. "You two are going out right?" He asked.

Yamamoto shrugged. "I guess. He never really agreed or declined. So, maybe?" He said softly. "There was that time, I gave him a hickey, he didn't come to school after that for a few days. But other than that. We really havent said much about going out." Yamamoto chuckled and smiled at Tsuna.

The smaller male nodded. "Okay. Wanna try to figure out whats wrong with him?" He asked softly, scared for Gokudera.

The baseball idiot nodded and walked toward the school. Waving at a few kids from the baseball team, and jogged off towards them, his jacket flailing behind him as he followed them toward the school.

Tsuna sighed softly and walked up to the building.

As lunch rolled around slowly, Tsuna smiled softly as Gokudera slumped against the locker next to him. "Are you doing okay?" He asked softly. Pulling out his lunch.

Gokudera put on a small smile and nodded. "Of course. Don't worry about it." He smiled softly towards Tsuna, who nodded.

"You must have just been thinking this morning, huh?" Tsuna asked, putting his jacket into his locker.

"Yeah." He smiled softly, looking up as Yamamoto came over to join them.

"Hi there." he smiled softly at them both. "The roof?"

"Isnt it a little too cold dumb ass?" Gokudear asked.

"No. They put a roof up on the roof." He smiled and hugged them both. "To the roof!" he smiled and lead them both.

Gokudera sighed softly. "Wow. You weren't lying…" Gokudera chuckled softly and walked over to a spot where they usually sat and layed down.

"Gokudera-kun? Arent you going to eat?" Tsuna asked, sitting down next to the thin boy.

"Nah. I don't have any money, and I'm not all that hungry." He lied softly.

"Gokudera can have some of my sushi." Yamamoto chuckled and opened up his bento. Clapping his hands together he mumbled 'itadakimasu' grabbed his chopsticks and held out a piece of sushi for Gokudera.

Gokudera looked down and softly took the delicious sushi, yawned before plopping it into his mouth. Chewing he swallowed. "Thank you." He blushed and lay back again. "It was really good." Closing his eyes he turned onto his side and closed his eyes.

Yamamoto smiled softly and looked at Tsuna. "What did you bring?" He asked, watching Gokudera as he fell asleep.

"I think rice balls." He looked down shyly.

"Sounds good." Yamamoto chuckled, softly rubbing Gokudera's back. He looked down and continued to rub in a certin spot. "Does it feel weird to you, right here." He took Tsuna's hand and made him rub his arm against Gokudera's back. There were several rigid areas that covered his back.

"Maybe his shirts just wrinkled." Tsuna suggested.

Yamamoto nodded. "That's true. He does wear quite a few shirts at once." Chuckled Yamamoto as he pulled his and Tsuna's hand away from Gokudera's shirt.

Tsuna chuckled softly. "He's asleep?" he chuckled softly and pointed at Gokudera.

"I'll take him home later." Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna.

**Sorry guys, I'm gonna take the story slower this time**

**So yeah, I hope you liked it!**

**Please tell me!**

**Thank you, I hope its better, I put background info on stuff and blah.**

**RxR**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Or I'll hunt you down! 8(**

**Thank you for sticking through me with this!**

**Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm re-writing this story from my first time writing it in my old account : LM.C4eva**

**So please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**Its kind of an Alternate Universe thingy. Means, no Mafia 8( oh well ((and for those of you who complain about it every time, just for you, IM PUTTING AT THE BEGENNING OF THE CHAPTER!)) and I have spell-check now! Whoot! And about my spelling, when I was little I went to a school that said "Spell it however you want to, it will be fine" I don't do that any more, and I have learning disabilities and shit like that. So don't complain on that stuff, I'm trying to get over it okay. Its still hard.**

**Also, don't complain on what color I describe Gokudear's hair! SILVER AND GRAY ARE ALMOST THE SAME COLOR! GET OVER IT! ITS MY STORY, AND THAT'S HOW I WRITE IT! WHITE HAIR, IS ALLEN WALKER FROM DGM NOT GOKUDERA! So yeah, thank you!**

**WARNINGS: OOC characters, yaoi, abuse, AU ((no complaining -glares at people who have complained- ))**

**Parings: hinted 8059, so far**

**I don't own the characters, if I did, I think KHR would be more of an 8059 story only xD**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 2**

"See you later Tsuna." Yamamoto chuckled as he picked up the still asleep young gray haired boy. He pulled his coat out of his bag and wrapped it around Gokudera.

Tsuna looked up at Yamamoto and smiled. "Okay, see you tomorrow Yamamoto-kun." He giggled softly as he watched the two of them walk away.

Yamamoto walked down the street he studied Gokudera's face. Seeing soft traces of bruises across his face. Tilting his head Yamamoto softly leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Making his way down the street, he stepped in front of a large house and sighed, reaching out he knocked on the door. Waiting for someone to answer the door. He shifted when he heard a large curse as someone opened the door.

A large man, he looked slightly like Gokudera. His hair was parted, an weird mustache, a large stomach, and one of those slanted eyes. Yamamoto stared at the man, tilting his head. Not quite sure what to think of him.

"What do _you_ want?" The man glared at him. He looked over Yamamoto then at Gokudera, his eyes narrowing. "Why do you have him?" he hissed.

"Um. He fell asleep." Yamamoto softly replied, handing Gokudera over to the male. _Maybe he always looks like that? Maybe he's happy…_ he didn't really want to believe that Gokudera's father was angry to see him. But what if he was?

"Hand him over." The older man said, holding out his arms for Gokudera. Yamamoto slowly handed Gokudera over to his father. Not really wanting to, but not wanting to get in trouble, or get Gokudera in more trouble than he might be.

Yamamoto shifted his weight from foot to foot then turned on his heel and left. Rubbing the back of his head, trying to process what had happened. What was going on, what would happen to Gokudera. Or if he was just imagining it.

Gokudera blinked away. A faint pain pressing against his chest. He looked around where he was. _I'm not outside?_ he wondered. Looking up as his eyes slowly came to focus. And he froze. Looking up he saw his father who glared at him.

"Why did that boy bring you home?" His father hissed at him.

"I-I don't kn-know." He whispered as another sharp blow landed against his stomach.

"Don't lie to me." he hissed, hitting Gokudera again. Rougher this time.

"S-sorry I-I c-came home e-early." He whimpered, shaking badly, trying to hide from his father.

The larger Gokudera ((A/N: dad)) grabbed the boys ankle and pulled him towards him. His eyes narrowed so they just looked like small slits on his face.

Finally giving up Gokudera just let his father do whatever. He didn't want to fight it, because the more he fought the harder his father would go. The more noise he let out, the longer his father would go to get a bigger reaction until he couldn't talk, or walk, the next day.

Yamamoto sighed when he got home. He looked at his father and smiled.

"Ah! Takeshi, how was school today~!" The cheery man smiled, handing his son a plate of sushi. Yamamoto smiled at his dad.

"It was pretty good. I had to take Gokudera home, cos he fell asleep. Then Tsuna and I hung out after school until he had to go cos Haru chased him down the street trying to get him to try on some sort of dress? I don't know why? But yeah." he chuckled and eat the sushi his father had given him.

"Sounds… a dress?" His father tilted his head.

"Yeah. I'm not sure?" He shrugged and looked at his dad. "Can I have them over tonight?" He wondered.

The older Yamamoto thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah. Why not." He smiled at his son.

"Thanks dad." Yamamoto smiled, finished his sushi and rushed up to his room.

Looking around the baseball cluttered room he smiled.

Yamamoto slid onto his bed and pulled out his phone and dialed Gokudera's number. _I hope I didn't get him in trouble. His dad seemed so angry. Is that why he was so bruised up. But his dad didn't seem the time? Maybe he just fell. But when? I would have seen. The three of us are usually together. Unless he did it after he got out of the shower and fell on the w-_

"Hello?" A soft broken voice came from the phone.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto mumbled, looking at his phone. Wondering why Gokudera was being so quiet. "You okay?"

Tears collected in Gokudera's eyes. "ye-yeah. What did you need? And thanks for taking me home." He said into the phone, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. Pulling out some of his sisters makeup and started to cover a few of the already forming bruises.

"My dad said you and Tsuna can come over tonight. Do you want to?" He wondered, laying down on his bed. Looking over at his side table that sat next to his bed and smiled. It was a picture of the three of them at the festive their school held last year. Looking closer at it, at Gokudera he tilted his head. A dark bruise was visible on his thin neck, a few scars sat next to it on his chest. Shaking his head he stared again. _What did that…_

"Yeah. That sounds good. I'll be over soon." Gokudera mumbled, and hung up the phone. Placing it down on the counter he stared to shake. It hurt to stand up and hurt even more to talk, to think. He hated it.

"O-" Yamamoto paused, sighing softly. "He hung up…" He pouted then laid back. Dialing Tsuna's number.

TBC.

**Whoot chapter 2~**

**Told you guys I was going slower. I'm not really wanting to write a lot for this chapter.**

**Cos if I do, it wont stop xD**

**So yeah!**

**Enjoy~!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Thank you~!**


End file.
